


Atleast the windscreen wipers work

by CordeliaReign



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaReign/pseuds/CordeliaReign
Summary: Stranded on the side of the road, she encounters non other than Leon S Kennedy. They embark on a road trip that will leave them snipping at each other and stopping at sketchy bars to have a cheap night out.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Irony

**Atleast the windscreen wipers work**

**Chapter 1**

She stood there tapping her foot against the asphalt. She was fuming but she kept her mouth shut. If she opened Pandora’s box, no one would be able to shut it and everyone will suffer. Her anger at this point knew no bounds. Yet, she tried to keep calm. This wasn’t worth it, she reminded herself.

“What’s taking so long?” She asked through gritted teeth.

“Don’t worry princess, I’m working on it”.

Princess?! Who the fuck did he think he was talking to? She ought to hand him his ass in a neatly packaged garbage can.

“Just fix it”.

He looked at her and smirked. Such a douchebag. She glanced away but looked at him again. Her anger was simmering down now, he really wasn’t worth it.

Leon had found her on the side of the road a couple of days ago. Her car was dead at that point but she was in denial. She loved that car, spent a lot of money to fix it up, she was a beauty that could never die, except she did and she left her owner on the side of a sketchy road. Damn piece of crap.

He slowed down when he saw her, she was trying to get a signal on her phone to no avail. He got out of his car and tried to help, he tinkered with her car but it was no use, it was beyond saving now. So Leon did the next best thing, he offered her a ride. This was gonna be one hell of a road trip. Except he managed to mess shit up pretty bad.

A few days later they were at a sketchy bar in a very sketchy area, they both needed a drink. Their accommodations were less than stellar and they were beginning to lunge at each other’s throats due to the lack of privacy. She ordered a bottle of vodka, fully intent on getting drunk. He ordered a glass of whisky but never got around to actually drinking it.

The place was dead but there was a jukebox, she didn’t think it would work but lo and behold, a round piece of metal brought it to life. She chose a song, she was in the mood for dance, the alcohol was working its magic. Thank god.

She danced by her lonesome while he watched her. He was smiling but his eyes held something else, something deeper. Perhaps she was beginning to grow on him.

She got bored of dancing on her own and pulled him up. He was a surprisingly good dancer.

‘Should I stay or should I go’ was playing now and they were so full of life. He grabbed her, spun her around and dipped her, his movements were surprisingly graceful. He was a great dance partner.

Everything was going great, splendid until.... they started a bar fight.

After their little dance, she needed to cool down and get some water. He was right behind her, clearly in a good mood. They were both smiling, they looked like they’ve known each other for a very long time. The smile on her face was genuine, she was actually happy to be here with him despite their filthy surroundings.

They reached the bar and she ordered a cool glass of water, she was busy gulping down the cold liquid. She didn’t notice that he punched a guy in the back, well, he sucker punched him really.

The guy went down no problem, it was his Sasquatch looking friends that were the problem.

Leon had done it, he had put an end to her good time and started a damn bar fight. Of course she didn’t really care, she jumped right in, kicked a patron in the shin when he tried to knock out Leon from behind. She wasn’t angry at this point, the fury came after, when one of the women pushed her onto the counter, the result was an angry looking busted lip. She lunged at that woman and tackled her, she wasn’t going done without a fight.

The sound of sirens snapped her out of her agressive trance, the police were coming. Leon heard it too and they both ran towards the exit. The bar fight/party was in full swing, nobody had noticed the red and blue lights that were gaining on them.

They ran and reached his car. He quickly placed the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. She was a ball of fury now. The busted lip looked like a botched lip injection. Hideous. A monstrosity. Atrocious.

The engine stopped working and now they were stranded on the side of the road. Oh, the irony.


	2. Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader,   
> I initially decided to end this fic after two chapters. However, after reviewing, I feel that it has potential. Therefore, I am going to continue and see where we end up.

**Now**

Great. Great. Great. Great. GREAT! He just had to start a damn bar fight for no reason at all. Poor old me couldn’t finish her nice bottle of vodka without any interruptions. Oh no, it was just way too much to ask for Mr macho man, Mr brute. He just had to punch someone. Oh yes, for him it was the perfect way to end the night. Damn men.

“Will you hurry it up? This road isn’t exactly known for its safety”.

“Oh well, if you can magically replace the engine, then go right ahead”. He promptly gestured at the now bust engine.

“I’m sorry, WHAT? I knew it, that damn piece of crap of yours can’t handle shit”.

“Yeah, because yours was such a glorious piece made in heaven”.

“At least it was better than that knocked up piece of crap you call a car”

He opened his mouth to respond but she waved him away.

“Whatever, just.. what do we do now?”

“We walk”.

In those booties? For miles? What a splendid way to end the night while half drunk. Sure.

While grabbing her bag from the car she accidentally hit something and the wipers came to life.

“Well, at least the windscreen wipers work, which is more than I can say for your piece of heaven”.

He was going to get it now.

She promptly took off one boot and flung it directly at his head. He dodged at the last minute but it almost caught him. She then took of the second boot and chased after him, he was fast but she was faster. She caught up to him and promptly tackled him to the ground, with a boot in her hand, she smacked him on his arm. He started laughing. This was ridiculous. She looked around and realized that this whole situation was damn stupid and she started laughing too. Fine, maybe it wasn’t so bad, it definitely could’ve been worse.

She realized that she was currently right on top of him, straddling him. She looked at him and maybe it was the booze but she just grabbed his face and gave him a peck on the lips and smiled. He was taken aback but he quickly gave her a flirty smile. She got off of him and gave him a hand, he took it.

“I’m walking barefoot”. Might as well abandon all civility since she was in the middle of nowhere.

He looked at her. “I can already tell that this is going to be epic”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support it truly means a lot.   
> Please feel free to leave a comment, I would truly appreciate it. 
> 
> Thank you.


	3. Sleeping arrangements

**Chapter 3**

**Sleeping arrangements**

Things just keep getting better and better. They’ve been at it for a while, bickering the whole way. The car was dead, there was no going back. The street was silent but you could hear their loud voices and the sound of the suitcase rolling behind her. They’ve been walking for about an hour now, she threatened to castrate him twice, all he did was laugh the whole way and make subtle sex jokes. Sometimes she would laugh, sometimes she would punch him. They finally reached a dingy old motel. It was gross and probably contaminated by some unknown airborne disease but there was no other option, they would have to stay for the night. One room, guess who’s taking the bed.

“I guess you get to take that shower now”. He said with a smile. Asshole.

“I bet you wanna take it with me”. She said flirtatiously while sliding her finger from his chest to his abdomen.

He gulped. His stomach dropped. She was getting to him. He smiled eventually and pulled her closer, they were inches apart now, standing under the door frame. The room was dark behind them, leaving a lot to the imagination. The night filled with endless possibilities. She pushed him inside, he was in for it now. He wanted to reach over to turn on the light.

“No, leave it off. It’s better this way”.

She smiled and touched his chest. Her hand wandered over to the hem of his Henley shirt, she gently gave it a tug and took it off. Her hands touched his chest, it was hard and taut. He was sucking oxygen, the way she touched him, it was obviously driving him wild. She reached lower now and felt the zipper, she teased him a bit, refusing to go any lower. He was starting to get frustrated. She leaned over to whisper in his ear. Her breath tickling his earlobe. “Take off your pants”. Her lips were so close to his now, barely an inch apart and then she felt it, so hard, he wanted her. She was so close to kissing him but she stopped, turned on the light and walked away to the bathroom.

“GODDAMN IT”

“That’s what you get”. Her work here was done, he can take care of his needs on his own, he was a grown man after all.

She entered the bathroom, it looked old but at least it was somewhat clean. She needed a really thorough cleansing.

She took off her clothes, stepped in and turned on the hot water. It was soothing and comforting. She washed her hair, her body and she took her sweet time, not caring about the other individual in the room.

She finished her shower, blow dried and styled her hair. She hogged the bathroom for about two hours.

She hoped that he was close to pissing his pants. Wishful thinking.

She unlocked the door and saw him lying on the bed, the left side of the bed. Asleep.

The left side was her side and he knew that all too well. He even smiled a devilish smile when he noticed her staring, the bastard was awake.

She ignored him while she rearranged her clothes then she gently grabbed the pillow on the other side and smacked him on the face repeatedly.

“STOP, goddamn it”.

“YOU KNEW THAT THIS WAS MY SIDE. Get off the bed. NOW”.

“No way in hell, I paid for this room, I get to sleep wherever I choose”.

“Fine, have it your way”.

He placed his arms behind his head and smiled, thinking that he had won something, if only he knew what he was about to lose.

She made her way to the other side of the bed, and jumped up, he looked over curious. She was standing now, she gave him a devilish smile. He realized too late what she was about to do, he had no time to block it. She threw all her weight onto his chest, she felt the wind get knocked out of him. He was gasping for breath now so she eased off a bit. Hopefully this will bruise tomorrow, reminding him not to mess with her.

While he was struggling to regain his composure and his sanity, she pushed him off the bed and he fell with a thud.

She reached over and turned off the light. “Goodnight”. And the room was shrouded in darkness.

“You crazy bitch”.


End file.
